


Meet me inside

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: Strip club AU [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Blow Job, Chinen isn't having it, Drinking, Hand Job, M/M, Sexy dance, Ultimate BFF Yuto, Yuto just wants to have fun, and celebrate Chinen's birthday, crafty Yuto too, little bit of hair pulling, nervous Chinen getting a lap dance, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “But everyone needs to experience a strip club in their lifetime,” Yuto said. “Besides, this show is a blast, and you can have a little fun backstage, if you know what I mean.” Yuto winked at him.





	Meet me inside

**Author's Note:**

> I was quickly convinced to write this fic, and I needed to write some different HSJ boys anyways since I've stuck around the same few for a while.....whoops? Anyways, enjoy :D

“Yuto, I don’t like this,” Chinen said, glancing around the room.

People were still filing in from the outside, some bachelorettes waving around their front row tickets as if they were a prize they won from a UFO catcher, stumbling over the steps as their bridesmaids kept them from falling. A few older men were scattered throughout the audience, but it was a primarily female house that evening.

“Oh, come on, have a little fun,” Yuto said, sipping on the rum and coke he had ordered.

“This isn’t how I wanted to spend my birthday,” Chinen muttered, sipping on the beer Yuto had bought him and frowning at the bitter taste. The least Yuto could have done was get him a lighter brew.

“But everyone needs to experience a strip club in their lifetime,” Yuto said. “Besides, this show is a blast, and you can have a little fun backstage, if you know what I mean.” Yuto winked at him.

Chinen rolled his eyes. “Of course you’ve come here before.”

“Yep, and I’ve got the perfect boy picked out for you,” Yuto said. “If you like I’m I’ll buy you a lap dance. You know, a private one. Back stage.”

“Yuto.”

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” Yuto laughed. “They don’t do any handsy stuff backstage. They’re clean, I swear.”

“Yuto,” Chinen repeated.

“I make no promises about the lap dance though,” Yuto said quickly.

Chinen went to counter him, say how Yuto wasn’t going to waste his money on a lap dance he wasn’t willing to partake in, but the house lights dimmed and the crowd started to yell, blocking out any chance Chinen had of talking to his friend. 

He sunk down in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. He didn’t know what had possessed him to go along with it all. He hadn’t told Yuto he wanted to stay home but he hadn’t said he wanted to go either. Yuto took his silence at the request to mean consent. Three trains and a rather long walk through an endless maze of streets later they had arrived.

The stage was a train wreck. Good looking men dancing provocatively as they thrust their crotches in the air. At each turn they tore a piece of clothing from their bodies, showing off the muscles hidden beneath. Hoards of women screamed each time something new was revealed, their fingers reaching up towards the stage to stuff stacks of bills into their favorite stripper’s underwear before they stepped back to continue dancing. 

A few of them sauntered by, toned asses barely held by tight shorts, but Chinen was neither turned on nor felt any sort of enjoyment from it. Rather, he wanted to hide from the secondhand embarrassment. How could these men show off their bodies without a care? He wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

He glanced over at Yuto who was transfixed by the men on stage, his eye drifting to a particularly beautiful man around Chinen’s own height that strutted by. His eyes followed the man as he passed, smiling when he noticed Chinen’s gaze followed the stripper as well.

“Can we go?” Chinen asked, tugging on Yuto’s sleeve.

“These tickets were expensive,” Yuto said. He checked his watch. “Let’s at least stay an hour?”

He didn’t want to. He wanted to be home, wrapped in his pajamas and watching silly programs on tv while getting wine drunk. A man walked up to them, swaying to the beat of the music, and he asked if either of them wanted a dance. Yuto smiled and sent the man on his way.

“You’ll like my guy better,” Yuto said. He finished off his glass and an employee immediately came to claim it, asking if he wanted another before running off to the bar.

His eyes followed the employee as they weaved their way in and around the patrons of the club, and Chinen’s eyes settled on the short stripper that had walked by earlier. 

He was beautiful to say the least. Short brown locks and stunning eyes that were focused on his conversation with the bartender he was speaking with. Chinen wanted to run a finger along his jaw line to see how deep it would cut him. He was truly a living piece of artwork, and Chinen hadn’t looked at his body, refused to look at it. It felt wrong to admire only his physical form without getting to know the person behind it.

Those eyes turned to him, so alert and focused it made Chinen’s heart stop. There were hundred of people in this club the man could have been focused on anymore, but Chinen knew, somewhere deep inside, the stripper was looking at him. A little smirk came across his face, restarting Chinen’s heart. 

Time stood still between the two of them, the world spinning slowly around them. Ever so slowly, the man winked, and all of Chinen’s blood rushed to his face. He forced himself to look away, not allowing the other person to see how affected he was by their non-existent exchange.

“Do you have a crush?” Yuto asked. Another two glasses of rum and coke had mysteriously appearing on the table between them.

“I don’t have a crush,” Chinen said. He looked back at the bar to find the stripper gone, and he frowned.

“Sounds like you need a drink,” Yuto said. He handed Chinen his beer. “Or a lap dance. Whichever is more fun for you.”

“I’m not getting a lap dance,” he said.

The idea appealed to him a little more when he thought of who he wanted between his legs. How he would get to see his body up close, feel it pressed upon him as the other man danced for his pleasure. How Chinen would touch him-

He shook his head and any thought from it. This wasn’t fair to any of the men in the club. They were in a house of objectification, of pure fantasies come to life on stage, but it didn’t mean Chinen needed to be pulled into their world. He would sit through his hour then drag Yuto out of the club and back home.

“I found your prince charming.” Yuto nudged him, pointing to a few tables over.

The beautiful man was dancing for one of the older men in the club, body rolling under the glistening lights. The way he moved was mesmerizing, and Chinen couldn’t bare to look away to miss a second of it.

“He’s one of the best if not the best dancer in this whole club,” Yuto whispered to the best of his abilities. “Hot, isn’t he?”

“Don’t tell me you-”

“Three times,” Yuto sighed. “Once you get a dance from him the other guys just aren’t the same anymore.” He grinned. “You’ll love him.”

“Are you just trying to get me to say I like his dancing, so you’ll have someone to go with you to the strip club?” Chinen asked. The stripper turned around, so his ass was dancing over the older man’s crotch.

“I don’t know. Is it working?” Yuto asked.

“You disgust me.” Chinen rolled his eyes. 

It happened in a moment. Chinen watched as the man getting danced on reached up and squeezed the younger man’s ass. The stripper whipped around at the faintest touch to his body, slapping the older man across the face, and the slap echoed around the club.

Everything stopped. The music, the dancing. Not a soul moved in the club until one of the bouncers walked down the aisles, pulling at the man’s arm to get out of his chair. His words were audible given the silence: no touching.

The DJ yelled into the microphone, scrapping together whatever energy he had to get the party started again. The screaming resumed, the dancing resumed, but Chinen couldn’t resume the usage of his body. 

He was terrified, that much was certain. He never wanted to come within walking distance of that man. It was safer, after all, to never come in contact with him to avoid that wrath coming down on his body, particularly his face.

But there was a part of Chinen that wanted nothing more than to be touched by him. Wanted to know how those hands would feel caressing his face, feeling the angles. How he was be situated in his lap as he moved, their labored breathing blending together. How it would feel for the two of them to become one-

“Alright, you need to chill,” Yuto said, plopping down in his seat and grinning like a madman. “I ordered you a private lap dance. They’ll be here to pick you up any minute.”

“When in the world did you leave?” Chinen asked, looking around. He hadn’t even heard Yuto get up.

“When you got that misty look in your eyes, of course.” He grinned. “Figured you were either turned on or hungry, so I went with option one.” Yuto folded a few ten thousand yen notes into Chinen’s hand. “Gotta chase that sexual energy while it’s still around.”

“I’m not doing this,” Chinen said. He tried to return the money, but Yuto’s palms were firmly closed. “You take it.”

“No,” Yuto said, but his attention suddenly perked up, pointing wildly at something Chinen didn’t know.

He should have known Yuto’s crazy gestures were for a reason, pointing rapidly at Chinen as if there was someone behind him. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up to see one of the bouncers behind him.

“Come with me,” he said.

He looked a few time before the bouncer and Yuto, the older boy shrugging his shoulders. Chinen sighed and stood up from his seat. 

“I hate you,” Chinen said, giving Yuto his best glare.

“Have fun.” Yuto waved goodbye.

It was a winding journey, walking to the far side of the club that Chinen had observed other patrons coming and going from. He tried to calm himself, tell himself that it was only a lap dance. People couldn’t die from being grinding on to the tune of sultry music. 

It was a nice little room he was led to, decorated exquisitely like the club. Curtains and high class pictures, and furniture that was soft to the touch. He settled into the armchair, eyes being drawn to all of the details of the room as he waited, hands settled on his knees.

“Oh,” a beautiful tenor said, drawing his attention to the door.

He’d kill Yuto if he ever got a hand around that beanpole’s neck. 

“Well, look who’s here,” the beautiful man said. He walked with one foot in front of the other, a careful strut. 

“Uh, hi,” Chinen said, daring himself not to move.

He tried to keep his gaze upwards. To keep himself from staring at the layers of careful muscle he had built, the red booty shorts that clung to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. They were smaller than the ones he had been wearing out on the floor, and Chinen had difficulty swallowing as the other man approached, his smirk even deadlier now that it was closer.

In one big swoop the other man straddled Chinen, bringing their bodies far closer together than he was comfortable with. His arms settled around Chinen’s neck and, if he so wished, he could have closed the distance between their bodies and claimed the man’s lips for his own. 

“I’m Yamada,” the man said, and it took Chinen a moment to realize it was the other man’s name.

He didn’t know how to proceed. Did he introduce himself? Greet him properly? What did people normally do with another man sitting in their lap, ready to pleasure them?

“I’m Chinen,” he said, breathing the words out.

The smirk slid into a smile, and Chinen felt his heart flutter. “Pleasure to meet you,” Yamada said. “Enjoy the show.”

Music filled the room, and Yamada began his dance, starting with a few hip rolls to lift the mood. Being this close, being so dangerously close, he couldn’t move. He could only appreciate the layer of muscle swaying in front of him, trying not to let his dip any lower. 

He felt the rhythm though, even if the only parts of Yamada that were touching him were his calves and his arms. Those hips swayed above him, dipping lower and lower until they ghosted over Chinen’s own hips until they were raised once more.

He understood why Yuto swore by this man, and his hips. Why he had come so many times and requested this particular man. Watching Yamada dance was a religious experience, seeing how he wound you around his little finger until you forgot your very name. The words you wanted to speak were left on the tip of your tongue, forgotten in the wave of emotions that crashed around you.

Chinen wanted to reach up, to touch Yamada, to let him feel a little gratitude and thanks for working so hard to please him. But his knew of what had happened, when someone tried to touch Yamada. How he struck back twice as hard.

“You know you can touch me,” Yamada said, his sultry voice wafting into Chinen’s ear. His body was too close for comfort.

This was the bait, how Yamada had gotten his little slap out of the man earlier. He brought you higher and higher until the clouds surrounded you then dropped the floor from under your feet. Chinen was horny, but he wasn’t an idiot. He kept his hands locked firmly by his side.

“Adorable,” Yamada said. He ran a hand along Chinen’s cheek, drawing a gasp from him. “Do you really think I would slap you?”

“I don’t know,” Chinen said.

Yamada’s hips were getting dangerously close once more to his own.

“You’re nervous,” Yamada said. Chinen felt his warmth surrounding him, and he momentarily forgot how to breathe again. “I wouldn’t do anything horrible to you.”

“But the club rules say no touching,” Chinen tried to counter.

“They do say that, don’t they?” Yamada smiled. “And I’m not usually one for people touching me either, but,” he moved close so he was speaking directly into Chinen’s ear, “I don’t mind if the guy is cute.”

The first contact of Yamada’s hips on his was too much, how he ground circles into Chinen’s crotch. He heard a gasp from Yamada, and Chinen immediately knew what he felt, Chinen’s own growing hardness that was getting more difficult to mask as Yamada picked up his pace.

“Touch me,” he whined, his hips beginning to drive Chinen crazy with how they moved.

He couldn’t quite deny the other man then. He snaked around Yamada’s silky flesh, trying to keep his own moans locked firmly behind his cheeks until they finally settled on Yamada’s ass, squeezing it with both hands. He loved how Yamada shuddered under his touch, his hands clutching Chinen’s shirt.

“You sure know how to touch a man,” Yamada purred. His hips dug deeper into Chinen’s own, and, for the first time, he could feel how this dance was affecting Yamada as well.

“Do you always dirty talk your clients?” Chinen asked.

Yamada shook his head. “Only you.”

He was past the point of kicks and giggles. His body needed to release its pent up emotions, it’s pleasure, and the longer Yamada’s hips moved, the more he needed to cum. Chinen wanted the dance to be over, for Yamada to hop off of his dick and go on his merry way to please his next client. He’d make a few ten thousand yen notes off of each of them, and it would be a beautiful night. 

Yamada wrapped his hands around Chinen’s face, pulling them closer together so their labored breath mixed. His lips were so close, so plump and right for the picking. 

“I want to taste you,” Yamada all but moaned. If there was any sense of uncertainty by his words, he gave a hard roll into Chinen’s lap.

“But-”

“You’re not going to fuck me.” He slid off of Chinen’s lap, settling between his legs on the floor. He nuzzled his nose into Chinen’s lap. “I just want to hear you moan my name.” Those eyes, those fiery eyes, stared up at Chinen as he continued to speak. “I want to taste your cum. Can I?”

Those beautiful eyes were staring at home. Watching, waiting for their opportunity to take all Chinen had to offer. The longer they were there, the more Chinen felt his resolve crumble. How he could imagine how it felt to have Yamada’s tongue wrapped around him. How good it would feel to let himself cum. 

He knew his answer.

“Good,” Yamada said, his smile driving Chinen crazy.

His touch was godly, carefully unbuttoning Chinen’s pants and undoing the zipper. He could have sworn Yamada licked his lips a little as he freed Chinen from the confines of his jeans, groaning at the sight of his hardness. 

“Beautiful,” he said, fingertips brushing the sensitive skin. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Yamada licked a clean strip of skin from the base of Chinen’s cock to the tip, and he had a hard time stopping his hips from rolling into Yamada’s touch. He wrapped his lips around the tip, tongue swirling around Chinen’s slit as he slid his fingers into Yamada’s locks to have something to hold onto. 

He moaned as Yamada took his entire length into his mouth, feeling that wonderful tongue brush the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head up and down. One of Yamada’s hands came up, fondling the underside of his balls, rolling them in his hands.

It was a lot to handle, to swallow, as Yamada worked him like it was his hips sliding up and down Chinen’s cock instead. He went faster and faster, feeling as if he was going to break Chinen from the inside out until his slowed, his tongue lazily slopping up all of the pre-cum Chinen’s body offered him as a sweet treat.

“Yamada,” he moaned, fingers tugging a little too hard at Yamada’s hair.

“Ryosuke,” Yamada said. His eyes, so filled with lust, looked up through hooded lashes to Chinen, making his heart stop. “That’s my name. Moan it for me.”

It wasn’t a question.

Chinen’s hips buckled when Yamada slid down one more onto his cock, taking him into the sweet heat of his mouth once more. His toes curled as the pleasure seeped through his entire body. His nerves were on fire, and the world around him was consumed by its bright flames, unable to break free from its grasp.

He couldn’t keep himself from saying that name, those sweet characters so fitting of the person between his legs. He moaned them, soft and sweet, loving how Yamada moaned in response to his name being used in such a manner. He climbed higher and higher, fingers reaching for the clouds and an insurmountable pleasure that his body ached for. 

Again, he said it. Again and again, so he let Yamada know he was aware of the person that was sucking his cock. Again and once more until his lips had the hiragana etched into them, and it was a simple prayer of longing and need that would follow him until the end of his days.

“Ryosuke.”

He missed a step and fell from his spot in the heavens, darkness surrounding him as he descended back to earth. His body rolled in the aftermath, too much destroying his physical form and he couldn’t hold himself together.

But a kiss brought him back, his own flavor on the other person’s tongue. Addicting lips kissed away any emotion he felt, leaving only one that he wouldn’t dare say out loud for fear of it not coming true.

“That was-” Chinen said when they broke but stopped when he felt something hard press against his stomach. “You…”

“Help?” Yamada whined, his breath tickling Chinen’s ear. “Please?”

His body reacted on instinct, only wishing to thank the man that had given him pleasure through his own body. Chinen freed him from those delicious shorts, wrist immediately getting to work. 

Chinen started how he liked to touch himself, nice and slow, enjoying how Yamada whined in his ears and begged him to go faster. He kept his pace even, twisting his wrist every so often to make Yamada’s hips roll into his touch. 

He knew Yamada was getting close, his labored breath a constant reminder of his own high he was seeking, and Chinen flicked his wrist faster. Up and down, up and down as he whispered his own dirty thoughts into Yamada’s ear. How he wanted to be the one to taste him, and how good Yamada would look beneath him, moaning his name.

With a shudder, Yamada came, spilling onto Chinen’s hand. He kissed Chinen once more, their tongues mingling as Yamada’s body slowly came down to rest with Chinen’s own on solid earth.

“Wonderful,” Yamada said, his smile prettier this close.

He untangled himself from their embrace, dipping into one of the drawers across the room and procuring tissues from it. He whipped both of their bodies clean, trying his best to get the stains from Chinen’s shirt.

“I get off at midnight,” Yamada said, brushing the napkin once to Chinen’s palm before licking the remaining cum from it.

“Eh?” Chinen’s eyes went wide.

“If you want to have a little more fun after hours.” Yamada winked.

Before Chinen could think through the proposal, Yamada had tucked himself back into his shorts, rid himself of his trash, and left the room. 

He tucked himself back in as well, fingers slowly putting himself back in order before exiting the room and working his way back to his seat.

There was an attraction there that much he was for certain. Whether it was purely physical, he wasn’t sure. There was an intelligence to those eyes that intrigued him, wondering what was really behind the stripper that had charmed him so much. 

But there was always the thought in the back of his head. How Yamada could be playing him. He was meant to create a fantasy world for his clients based on sex appeal and bringing pleasure to their worlds. Who wasn’t to say this was just another trick he was creating?

Chinen wasn’t sure.

He settled in his seat, checking the time that Yuto had promised them until they could leave.

“Looks like you had fun,” Yuto giggled. He swayed slightly in his seat. “Are you gunna meet Yama-chan later?”

The words caught his attention and Chinen’s gaze immediately shifted to Yuto. It all made sense. Why Yuto had invited him to this particular strip club. Why he was so adamant about getting Chinen a lap dance. Why it only could be this one stripper and no one else.

“You asshole,” Chinen said. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Hmm,” Yuto hummed, tapping his chin. “A couple of months? But Yama-chan has been crushing on you even longer.”

“Wait, what?” this was more convoluted than he feared.

“He stole my phone when we were hanging out one night and I was in the bathroom,” Yuto said, his giggling only growing more. “You texted me when that happened, and he looked you up on Facebook.” Yuto grinned, leaning in more. “He likes you, Chi,” he sang.

“Then why didn’t he-”

“I don’t know,” Yuto whined, thumping back to his chair. “This is too many questions, and you never answered mine. Are you going to meet him or not?”

He thought back to the room, the gold accessories lining the walls. The heat he felt between them, and the emotions that poured out from their bodies. He could feel whatever emotion Yamada for him seeping out from his skin, and Chinen couldn’t help but blush.

“Good,” Yuto said, his grin returning once more. “Everyone deserves to have a little birthday sex.”

“Shut up,” Chinen said, rolling his eyes. “You’re drunk.”

Yuto only reached for whatever number drink he was currently on, eyes smiling over the rim of the glass.

Chinen checked his watch once more, half an hour to midnight. He could stand sitting in the club for that much longer.


End file.
